User blog:L1242092/My Hive - January 4th, 2019
Swarm * 1x Basic Bee* * 1x Brave Bee* * 1x Cool Bee* * 1x Hasty Bee* * 1x Looker Bee* * 1x Rad Bee* * 1x Rascal Bee* * 1x Stubborn Bee* * 1x Bubble Bee* * 1x Bucko Bee* * 2x Commander Bee** * 1x Demo Bee* * 1x Exhausted Bee* * 2x Fire Bee** * 1x Frosty Bee* * 1x Honey Bee* * 3x Rage Bee*** * 1x Riley Bee* * 1x Shocked Bee* * 2x Baby Bee** * 2x Carpenter Bee** * 2x Demon Bee** * 1x Diamond Bee* * 2x Lion Bee** * 3x Music Bee * 1x Ninja Bee* * 1x Shy Bee* * 1x Cobalt Bee* * 1x Crimson Bee* * 1x Festive Bee* * 1x Gummy Bee * 1x Photon Bee* * 1x Puppy Bee* * 1x Tabby Bee* * 1x Vicious Bee* Comments First hive update of the new year! Before the year was up, I finished grinding out my 45th hive slot - the last one I plan on buying for some time - and acquired the Festive Bee. I placed it over my gifted Music Bee that had been in the bottom center slot, as the short conversion duration of the Festive Bee benefits most from having minimal travel time. Unfortunately, I did not yet manage to turn any other Music Bee of mine gifted, so I am without that hive bonus for now. I am also without the hive bonuses for Bomber Bee and Bumble Bee, as I have dropped each of those as well. I mentioned in my last update that I was considering dropping Cool and Rad, but didn't want to do so because of losing the boost tokens. I decided to stick by that, and instead dropped Bomber and Bumble. For those familiar with advice I'd given in the past, this may seem odd, as I have previously stressed the value of bomb tokens over boost tokens. However, as the game continues, more and more tokens are released that allow lots of pollen to be gained that aren't bombs, and my own collection ability is also increasing. I and these tokens are affected by boosts, so by dropping the boost tokens or the hive bonuses that affect colored pollen, I would be significantly curbing the effectiveness of many aspects of my gathering process. I would rather the effectiveness of bombs be slightly affected instead, especially since I have noticed that I am not able to keep maxed out bomb chains like I remember being able to do in the past. That might be because of having so many more bees in my hive now that don't drop bomb tokens (Stubborn, Carpenter, Crimson, Cobalt, Cool, Rad) than when I started out adding gifted bees to my hive. The advantage of dropping Bomber and Bumble is to pick up bees that are better suited for combat by having better base attack or speed, or more effective bomb tokens. Having a gifted Lion, Demon, or Ninja, or some of the epics, would be better than having those bees around. For the same reason, Rascal Bee will probably be exiting my hive in the near future, as for one reason or another, I haven't seen fit to remove them yet. I succeeded since my last update in getting another gifted Rage and Baby Bee. My hope is to next replace the Music Bees with gifted counterparts somewhere in the hive, and to turn several extras of gifted bees into gifted Ninja Bees. I view Ninja Bee as the strongest non-Event bee by virtue of it being not only the fastest, but being colored, getting boosts from additional bee attack sources to blue. Lion Bee may hit the hardest, but being colorless voids it from taking advantage of those boosts. Blue bee attack would also be helpful to Vicious Bee, which would make for better Impales. That is why blue bee attack stats are better than red bee attack stats in general, though both are obviously inferior still to general attack boosts. As a result of my grinding with the recent Honeyday boost, I was able to get enough honey to push the majority of my hive up to level 11 and a few select bees up to level 13. This should make me much more combat ready against deeper waves of the Ant Challenge or fighting higher level Stick Bugs. Category:Blog posts